


Awakening

by Ptolemia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically just post-film finn waking up and poe being a flirt, just a drabble for now because im working on some longer stuff but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptolemia/pseuds/Ptolemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the film, Finn wakes up to find that a certain somebody has been waiting by his bedside... and Poe has some questions about damage done to his beloved jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> i've got so many things i'm working on right now but i wanted to do a little bit more for this ship so... <333 teeny drabble to tide you over while i mull over some ideas for longer fics

Finn wakes up, which is pretty surprising in itself because, hey, he got... lightsabered. Is lightsabered a word? If not, it should be, because it had definitely happened to his back, and it hurt like hell. He remembers searing pain, and light, and then darkness, and he'd been pretty sure he was going to die, and now he's in a room, not dead, and his brain is racing and his _heart_ is racing and honestly he's having trouble breathing, let alone processing what the hell is happening and-

“Woah, woah,” says a familiar voice to his left, “Woah there hotshot, easy on the heartrate, huh? I know I'm beautiful, but...”

Finn blinks, and turns his head slightly to see the familiar face of... “Poe?”

Poe grins. “Hey, how's it going, buddy?”

 

Finn blinks. Being alive? That was a surprise. But Poe being here is... well. Wow. He opens his mouth to respond, but what comes out ends up sounding a lot like “Blurghaaaaaa, pfft, what?” It's probably not his finest moment, all things considered.

Poe raises an eyebrow. “You wanna try that again with words, huh?”

“I- yeah, yup,” says Finn, “I just- you... uh. Hi.”

“Hi,” says Poe, very slowly, and then, “You alright there, pal?"

Finn considers this, which takes a while because using his brain right now feels vaguely like wading through treacle. He's... groggy, somehow, like his mind is fuzzy round the edges, but weirdly enough he can't feel a lot of pain - pains meds, maybe? Still, he feels _weird_ , definitely weird, so he tilts his head a little, and says, "Maybe?"

Poe rests a hand on his forehead, and frowns. "Ah, sorry, I'm rushing you with the questions, right? You're doing good, but I probably shouldn't bombard you. Apologies. You want me to give you some space? I can...” Poe stands, making a motion toward the door.

“No! No, 's fine, that- no, hey, it's nice to see you. Hi. Hello.”

“Hi,” says Poe, again.

“You- have you been waiting for me to wake up?”

Poe nods nonchalantly, slumping back down into the chair and managing to make it look graceful, somehow.

“How long?”

Poe shrugs, waving his hand vaguely. “Not long.”

“Like, minutes or hours?”

“Couple weeks.”

 

Finn splutters. “Wait, _what?!_ You-”

Poe laughs, shrugging again like it's no big deal. “Well, somebody had to make sure you were doing ok. Besides, I have a bone to pick with you.” He reaches down for something by his side, and then lifts it up for Finn to inspect – it's his jacket, or, well, Finn's jacket now, maybe. Or their jacket? Finn wants to call it theirs, but maybe he's getting ahead of himself with that. “Look at this,” says Poe, nodding at the (admittedly pretty brutal) slash across the back of the jacket, charred and burnt around the edges, “You got my jacket ruined.”

“I- I was-”

Poe holds up a hand for silence. “Hey, listen, I was kinda fond of it. And you know what else? You got yourself pretty beat up too - so that's two of my favourite things you've managed to mess with! A guy could get pretty upset about that kind of thing, Finn.”

“I... uh, sorry?”

“Hey,” says Poe, taking Finn's palm, “don't be sorry. Be _careful_.” Then he leans down and kisses the back of Finn's hand.

Finn stares from his own hand, up to Poe's face (grinning, maybe a little smug), then back down to his hand. “Am I definitely awake?”

“Pardon?”

“I just want to check that I'm a hundred percent awake and functional and- and you just kissed my hand? Right?”

Poe chuckles. “A hundred percent awake and functional... hmm. I mean, who knows? After all, they've got your poor brain swimming in more pain meds than I can count...so hey, that could be messing with you. Maybe you're imagining things.” Then – and this _happens_ , ok, Finn is at least ninety percent sure it happens – Poe leans down and kisses him, very gently, on the cheek. Nearly on the mouth. Like, there's a tiny bit of corner of the mouth contact, and Finn can't _breathe_. What he can do, though, almost subconsciously, is tilt his head just a fraction so that the tiny bit of corner of the mouth contact becomes more like a whole lot of pretty much full-on mouth contact. He can feel Poe smile, just for a moment, and he closes his eyes, reaching a hand up to tangle in Poe's hair and-

And then Poe pulls back, gently taking Finn's hand and resting it back down on the bed beside him. "Woah, hey, easy tiger. Nurse said something about not overexciting the patient and... well, nurse probably knows his stuff, hmm? Also, he has some pretty sharp looking talons. Don't want to get on the wrong side of that.

“The- wait, did you just- shit, did _I_ just...” Finn makes vague spluttering noises, trying to get his thoughts into something at least resembling a sentence as Poe stands, smiling, and makes to leave the room. "Did we... woah. Woah."

"Calm it down, buddy," says Poe, looking a little flushed - if Finn didn't know better he'd say the guy looked actually _flustered_ , "I- I need to go let nurse know you're awake, so you just stay put and act, uh... not overexcited. Please, for my sake. Keep the talons away from Poe - let's make that a thing."

“Wait- Poe- hey, hey, wait!"

Poe pauses, hand resting on the handle of the door. "Yes?"

"Did you..." Finn splutters, clearing his throat awkwardly, "Did that happen? That happened, right?”

“Surely the real question,” says Poe, bowing out of the room with a roguish wink, “Is if you'd like for it to happen again?” And with that he pulls the door shut behind him with a jaunty wave and a grin.

 

“I mean,” says Finn, mostly to the door at this point because Poe is long gone by the time he manages to get it together enough to speak, “Yeah.” He takes a deep breath, nods quietly to himself and whispers, “ _Hell_ yeah.”

 


End file.
